Rihanna's tattoos
Rihanna has 21 known tattoos all over her body – from head to ankles. She even has created a tattoo by her own – including a little umbrella on her tattooist arm. She has started her romance with ink in 2006 when her first music note was created. Her latest add to the tattoos collection is a tattoo written in reverse so she can read it in the mirror. It says "Never a failure, always a lesson" tattooed across her upper right chest –in light gray ink. She said, "It’s kind of my motto in life for everything." :"I like hanging out in tattoo shops", Rihanna has said. "I am so intrigued by tattoos. It’s an entire culture, and I study it. Sometimes I go with friends, or just by myself. I get bum-rushed, but I don’t care. I don’t take security." The most known tattoo artist that has created her tattoos is Bang Bang. He’s the most amazing author of her most recent tattoos including starts, guns and the famous "shhh" on her forefinger''.'' Tattoos Music Notes on her right foot This appears to be Rihanna’s first tattoo. She got it around somewhere in 2006. It was obviously inspired by her fresh music career. Rihanna has once said that music is in her D.N.A. Now everyone can easily notice that music tunes are on her foot as well. Pisces Sign behind her right ear It was done by a famous Brazilian artist who books three years in advance. Luckily for Rihanna he was in Tokyo at the same time when Rihanna was so he could create it for her immediately. Sanskrit Prayer going down her hip towards her butt Rihanna wanted to have a Sanskrit prayer going down her right hip that was saying “Forgiveness, Honesty, Suppression and Control”. Unfortunately it was misspelled. Star in her left ear The star was created in the Village in NYC. She has just stopped by the parol and asked for a tattoo. An Arabic Phrase on her ribcage area An Arabic phrase on her ribcage area reading Al Hurria fi Al Maseeh translating into Freedom in The Christ. A Trail Of Stars going down her back The stars on the back of her neck were started in LA. Later Bang Bang from New York City finished them -- he added a group of stars flowing down her back to join the first set of stars on her neck. Cute Skull With A Pink Hair Bow The tattoo appears on her left ankle and it was done durning her stay in Miami. The word "Love" on her left middle finger She got it in Los Angeles from one of the artists she used before. The "Shhh..." phrase on her right index finger This one is the most copied of her tattoos. It was already copied by Lindsay Lohan and Lily Allen. Many fans have also decided to get one exactly like Rihanna’s. The Date '11.04.86' 86 on top of her left shoulder Rihanna decided to tattoo the date of birth of her best friend Melissa on her left shoulder. Melissa did the same tattoo of Rihanna's birthday right after. Tribal Sign Rihanna revealed that she got the exotic-looking tat while in New Zealand during her tour. "It’s their traditional way of tattooing", she said of the Maori-inspired geometric design. "I always wanted one". "It represents strength and love". But even for a tattoo enthusiast like Rihanna, this particular method had one big drawback: "It hurts like hell!" A Handgun Durning her LA getaway, Rihanna flew her tattooist Bang Bang from NYC to her home in the Hills. She decided to give a tattoo as a birthday gift to her friend. And at the same time she decided to get one for herself. Rihanna also once had a temporary gun tattoo on her right leg. Motto in mirror writing Rihanna hit up East Side Ink at 2 AM at the morning to have her own personal motto "Never a failure, always a lesson" tattooed backwards near her right shoulder. That way she can read it in the mirror. :"I asked her why she wanted that and she said, ‘It’s kind of my motto in life for everything.’ Instead of considering things to be mistakes, considering them lessons." "She said that she wanted to do it in gray, rather than black, because she wanted it to be more subtle," explains Bang Bang. "She didn’t want it to draw too much attention." :Rihanna said, " i had it done backwards so i can read it everyday in the mirror." Rebelle Fleur It means r''ebel flower'' in French and it was tattooed on her neck. Unfortunately it was mispelled. In French, adjectives typically follow the nouns they modify. To translate as "rebel flower", which we assume is what she intended, that tattoo should read "fleur rebelle." Isis Rihanna got this tattoo shortly after her grandmother passed away from cancer. After posting the photo on Instagram she wrote: "Goddess Isis - Complete Woman - Model for future generations - #GRANGRANDOLLY - always in and on my heart #1love" Rihannas-tattoos-goddess-isis--large-msg-134730970842.jpg F99302b7f35e5d3e1a538c2d661808c1.jpg D5c1a6bedf1f0b7d0908afbe427a8c8c.jpg Henna Hand The tattoo was done during Rihanna's break from the Diamonds World Tour. Bang Bang stated the process lasted eleven hours and that it was his most challenging tattoo he's done on her, since they had to combine it with the Tribal Sign. Rihanna hand tattoo.jpg Rs 634x1024-131029152716-634.rihanna-henna.ls.102913.jpg Rihanna-New-Polynesian-Tattoo.jpg Owl The tattoo was inspired by the 2,300-year-old faience falcon on display at the Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York City. Rihanna falcon tattoo zoom .jpg Rihanna falcon.jpg Rihanna falcon tattoo ankle-490x490.jpg Category:Miscellaneous